Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to ligament reconstruction surgery, and more specifically, a device and method for determining lengths during reconstruction surgery.
Related Art
The creation of reconstruction tunnels in the femur for ligament reconstruction surgery is required for the attachment of a soft tissue graft, such as a semitendinosis tendon. The length of the femoral tunnel needs to be determined and calculations need to be made to, among other things, determine the appropriate lengths for the implants that are used to fixate the grafts in the tunnels. Currently, manual calculations are used. These manual calculations are often inaccurate and time consuming. Therefore, a device and method for more accurately making these calculations are needed.